El Medallón
by Muinesva
Summary: Ginny Weasley se encuentra con su familia en Grimmauld Place para arreglarlo y convertirlo en la digna sede de la Orden del Fénix, pero jamás imaginó que ese sería el lugar en el que su peor pesadilla volvería a controlarla. La oscuridad inundará su alma. Y todo por un medallón que la obsesionó desde un inicio.
1. Chapter 1

**El Medallón**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Empecé a pensar sobre esta historia un par de días antes de curiosear en el topic "Escríbemelo, por favor" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, lugar donde encontré la petición de Lucero de la Noche sobre un fic de Ginny Weasley y Tom Riddle. Sin dudarlo me ofrecí para escribirlo._

_Será un short-fic, aunque aún no sé de cuántos capítulos exactamente._

_Espero que os guste, especialmente a Lucero de la Noche a quien va dedicado._

* * *

**Capítulo I**

A Sirius no le gustaba aquella casa. No hacía falta que dijera nada pues se le notaba en la mirada. Lo había visto mirar con desagrado retratos de su familia y Ginny tenía que admitir que en un principio se había escandalizado por el poco aprecio que el mago parecía profesar a su familia. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Tras pensarlo se dijo que no tenía derecho a juzgarlo. Ella no sabía nada de su vida y no conocía sus razones para llamar al retrato de su madre _"Vieja bruja loca". _Pero si ella llamara a su propia madre de esa manera no viviría para contarlo.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello y prestó atención a su madre, que en ese momento estaba dividendo las tareas. Ron y Hermione no dejaban de cuchichear preocupados sobre las locuras que podría hacer Harry si se sentía abandonado ante la falta de noticias. Molly les mandó callar con una severa mirada y les entregó los plumeros mientras los enviaba a las habitaciones del primer piso. Con una mirada de advertencia hacia los rostros engañosamente inocentes de los gemelos los envió al segundo piso. Cuando los gemelos desaparecieron por la puerta, Molly se giró hacia Ginny.

—Ve, querida —le dijo dándole un plumero—. No hay mucho que hacer en la habitación del final del pasillo del tercer piso. Pero ten mucho cuidado con los armarios. Aún no sabemos lo que pudo haber anidado en este lugar.

Ginny asintió y salió de la cocina mientras oía a Sirius informarle a Molly que iba a alimentar a Buckbeak y que luego convertiría al comedor en un lugar decente antes de la reunión de aquella noche.

Durante un minuto lleno de optimismo, Ginny se imaginó presenciando la reunión, pero sabía que su madre preferiría adoptar a Kreacher antes de permitir que _"los niños"_ escucharan lo que se diría en una reunión de la Orden del Fénix.

Con desgana subió las escaleras deteniéndose en el rellano del primer piso pensando en si debería hablar con Ron y Hermione para ver cómo podrían enterarse de lo que pasaba en la reunión, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. Quienes seguramente ya tenían un plan eran sin duda los gemelos. Iba a continuar subiendo las escaleras pero un ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones hizo que se detuviera en seco. Probablemente su hermano había hecho caer un objeto y no tardaría en escuchar la voz de Hermione regañándole. Extrañada al no oír ninguna voz se acercó a la habitación para ver si todo estaba bien.

—¿Ron? —llamó— ¿Hermione?

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Un poco preocupada, se asomó a la habitación pero ésta estaba vacía. Era extraño. Pero luego pensó que bien podría haber sido Kreacher. Cuando Ginny regresó a las escaleras volvió a escuchar aquel ruido. Estaba segura que venía de la habitación que acababa de mirar. Un poco inquieta decidió ignorar el sonido y subir de prisa.

Al pasar por la habitación de Fred y George pudo oír sus voces y supo que estaban planeando algo para aquella noche. Decidió enterarse de su plan y apenas abrió la puerta se encontró con las caras asustadas de los gemelos, Ron y Hermione. Cuando la vieron suspiraron con alivio.

—Creí que era mamá —dijo George.

—Pasa, pasa —habló Fred mientras Ginny entraba y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

—Vosotros dos, ¿no tendríais que estar abajo? —preguntó la joven dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Sí, bueno… —Ron se pasó la mano por la nuca sin mirar a su hermana, aparentemente avergonzado— La verdad es que la idea de limpiar esas habitaciones no es muy atractiva que digamos. Y además, Fred y George tienen un plan para oír todo lo que dirán en la reunión.

—Al pasar por ahí escuché ruidos —contó Ginny— Creí que erais vosotros…

—Habrá sido Kreacher —mencionó Hermione—. Lo vi subir al primer piso.

Fred carraspeó en un intento por llamar la atención.

—Bueno —dijo con entusiasmo—.He aquí nuestra última creación.

Ginny observó el pequeño objeto que George les enseñaba sonriente mientras Fred lo presentaba como si fuera el invento del siglo.

—¿Qué se supone que es? —preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

—Orejas extensibles, hermano. Un útil artefacto para escuchar inquietantes conversaciones ajenas.

—¿Por eso espiabais a Bill cuando hablaba con Fleur? —preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Así es —respondió George con orgullo— Estábamos comprobando su eficacia.

Hermione observaba con ojo crítico las orejas extensibles y antes de que dijera nada Fred se apresuró a hablar.

—No, Hermione. Nadie se dará cuenta. Seremos muy discretos, ya lo verás.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Molly entró echa un basilisco.

—¿Pero qué es esto? —gritó poniendo los brazos en jarras— ¡No podéis estar ni un minuto sin vigilancia! ¡Dejaos de tanta cháchara y a trabajar!

Las orejas desaparecieron en el bolsillo de Fred y en su lugar apareció un plumero con el que empezó a limpiar el cabecero de la cama. Ginny, Hermione y Ron salieron rápidamente y se dirigieron con prisas a los lugares asignados para limpiar.

Molly los mantuvo limpiando todo el día, sin apenas tiempo de intercambiar un par de palabras. Solo a las nueve, tras una cena apresurada, los envió a recluirse en sus habitaciones. Cinco minutos después de fingir resignación, todos se escabulleron silenciosamente y se agazaparon en las escaleras tratando de escuchar.

Los miembros de la Orden estaban terminando de entrar al comedor hablando en susurros. Unos segundos después se encerraron y Fred colocó una expresión aturdida en el rostro.

—Dejé de escucharlos —se quejó—. Los oía perfectamente y ahora…

—Seguramente habrán hechizado la puerta —susurró Hermione.

—Estoy muerta —dijo Ginny tras bostezar—. Me voy a dormir. Si averiguáis algo me lo contáis mañana.

—Sí —dijo George desanimado mientras Fred seguía tratando de escuchar—. Nosotros nos quedaremos hasta que salgan.

-o-

Al día siguiente casi nadie podía mantener los ojos abiertos, en especial Fred y George que se habían pasado en las escaleras hasta muy tarde tratando de enterarse de algo. No pudieron hablar demasiado después del desayuno porque Molly los envió a seguir limpiando el resto de habitaciones, vigilándolos hasta que todos hubieron entrado en sus respectivas áreas de trabajo para luego retirarse satisfecha a la cocina.

Ginny entró al salón de dibujo, en el primer piso, y observó a su alrededor. Ése fue el lugar donde había escuchado ruidos el día anterior creyendo que era Kreacher. En aquel momento el elfo no estaba ahí y la habitación estaba en completo silencio.

Decidió ocuparse primero de la pequeña estantería que estaba cerca a la puerta, pero un repentino ruido sordo hizo que saltara, dándose la vuelta bruscamente. Pero aparte de ella, el salón estaba desierto. Reparó en el armario que estaba en la esquina y se dio cuenta de que el ruido venía de ahí dentro. El mueble había empezado a temblar ligeramente. Debería avisarle a su madre y no acercarse por si había algo terrible en su interior, pero en lugar de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí se acercó aún más. Cuando tocó la llave el armario dejó de temblar, como si esperara, alerta, a un movimiento de la joven.

Ella giró la llave lentamente y la puerta se abrió un poco. Lo suficiente para que un libro cayera a sus pies. Asustada, Ginny soltó un respingo y observó con atención el libro. Quiso tomarlo para volverlo a guardar pero al verlo de cerca lo reconoció como el diario que casi la mata. Cambió de opinión y retiró la mano, mirando con desconfianza el aparentemente inofensivo volumen de tapas negras. De repente, éste empezó a echar volutas de humo. Ginny retrocedió sin dejar de mirar como la neblina iba alzándose cada vez más, formando una columna. Y entonces desapareció, dejando en su lugar a Tom Riddle.

Ginny quedó paralizada. Lo recordaba demasiado bien para su gusto, y de vez en cuando aún tenía pesadillas con él. Pesadillas en las que él volvía a tener el control sobre sus acciones. Tom Riddle avanzó hacia ella, enfrentándola con aquella aura oscura que lo rodeaba. Ginny retrocedió más a pesar de saber que él era un simple boggart. Su corazón empezó a latir con violencia y volvió a sentir el miedo que la había carcomido a los once años. Creyó que lo había superado, que había madurado y había dejado atrás los fantasmas del pasado. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que eso jamás pasaría.

Vio cómo Riddle extendía la mano hacia ella, tratando de convertirla de nuevo en su marioneta. Ya no quería verlo nunca más. Solo quería alejarlo de su vida para siempre. Y tratando de huir de los recuerdos y del falso Riddle, Ginny salió corriendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí con fuerza.

Más tarde la joven regresó al cuarto de dibujo. Abrió la puerta casi con miedo, esperando ver a Riddle, pero para su alivio el boggart había vuelto al armario. Ignorando los ruidos que producía, Ginny decidió terminar su trabajo en esa habitación lo más rápido posible. Se acercó al estante y empezó a limpiar la gruesa capa de polvo que se había acumulado con el tiempo. Era un trabajo tedioso y lo haría mucho más deprisa con magia.

Le llamó la atención una parte del estante donde casi no había polvo, además de algunas huellas de pequeñas manos que parecían ser de Kreacher. Observó con atención los objetos de aquella parte del estante, preguntándose lo que interesaba tanto al elfo. Ese objeto no parecía ser el libro de Genealogía Mágica, sino el cofre de plata envejecida. Ginny estaba a punto de continuar con su trabajo pero una curiosidad inusitada en ella le hizo tomar el cofre y abrirlo, a pesar de que en lo más profundo de su cabeza una voz le gritara que aquello era una estupidez.

Pero dentro no había nada terrible ni sucedió nada espantoso.

Un viejo medallón reposaba tranquilamente en el fondo del cofre. Ginny lo cogió sin pensar en las consecuencias. Una gran "S" conformada por esmeraldas era lo que más llamaba la atención del relicario. Dejó el cofre en la estantería como si no lo hubiera tocado nunca sin dejar de observar el medallón. Observó la pequeña bisagra y quiso abrirlo, pero estaba sellado. ¿Por qué le importaría a Kreacher ese objeto? Al elfo le importaban demasiado los objetos de sus amos, pero algo le decía a Ginny que ese guardapelo era algo diferente.

Unos fuertes pasos resonaron por el pasillo en su dirección y Ginny, sin pensarlo dos veces, se guardó el medallón en el bolsillo.

—Ginny —Ron asomó la cabeza por la puerta—, mamá dice que ya vamos a cenar. Han venido varios miembros de la Orden.

—De acuerdo —asintió la joven—. Vamos.

Tras la cena, Ginny fue la primera en retirarse por voluntad propia a su habitación. Quería volver a mirar el guardapelo, conocer sus secretos. Durante casi una hora permaneció contemplándolo, preguntándose cómo abrirlo y creando las más diversas historias en torno a él. Recostada en su cama a punto de dormir, la joven recorría con el pulgar la "S" de esmeraldas, totalmente cautivada. Sin entender lo que realmente le ocurría, estaba decidida a quedarse con ese objeto. Lo guardaría con celo y no se lo contaría a nadie. Al principio le pareció una tontería, pero mientras más tocaba el collar, más segura estaba de que era eso lo que debía hacer. Y aunque en su mente aparecieran terribles recuerdos sobre lo que había pasado la última vez que había decidido quedarse con un objeto que no era suyo, se tranquilizaba diciendo que el guardapelo era una cosa distinta. No volcaría su alma en él.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Hermione entró. Ginny escondió con rapidez el guardapelo entre las sábanas y devolvió la sonrisa que le dedicaba su amiga. Ésta parecía un poco alterada y la menor de los Weasley agradeció aquello, pues de esa manera evitó que se notara su repentino nerviosismo.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Hermione?

Hermione la miró y caminó hasta su cama, sacando el pijama de debajo de la almohada.

—Dumbledore acaba de venir de repente y pidió hablar con Ron y conmigo —le contó—. Nos hizo jurar que no le contaríamos nada a Harry. Ya nos lo pidió hace días, ¿lo recuerdas? —Ginny asintió. Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar— Es extraño —dijo finalmente con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando por la ventana—, esta mañana habíamos planeado enviarle a Harry una lechuza…

Hermione siguió hablando mientras se cambiaba y Ginny la escuchaba con atención, pero cada vez los ojos se le iban cerrando más y más.

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo…_

—¿Qué?

—¿Hmm?

Ginny parpadeó confusa. Se había incorporado y miraba alrededor suyo. Hermione la observó con los ojos entrecerrados desde su cama.

—¿Ginny, sucede algo? —le preguntó soñolienta.

—¿No me has dicho nada?

—No —negó. Ginny la miró aturdida—. Te has quedado dormida y seguro empezaste a soñar.

—Sí —susurró Ginny volviendo a acostarse, extrañada—, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Ginny giró hasta quedar de costado y se tapó con las mantas hasta la barbilla. Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, deseando que ya fuera de día. Al final logró conciliar el sueño sin darse cuenta de que el medallón estaba bajo su almohada.

_Ginny._

La niebla iba extendiéndose por el suelo, rodeándola. A su alrededor no había más que oscuridad. Preocupada, empezó a caminar tratando de hallar una salida, pero no importaba a dónde fuera, la misteriosa niebla no dejaba de seguirla. Y de repente sintió la presencia de alguien. Podía oír sus pasos resonando cerca de ella. Pudo escuchar las gotas de agua que caían sobre la tranquila superficie de algún estanque. Pudo sentir el olor a humedad. Y entonces supo dónde se encontraba. La niebla desapareció al igual que la impenetrable oscuridad y fue capaz de ver la Cámara de los Secretos. Frente a ella estaba Tom Riddle.

_Te he estado esperando, Ginny._

Ginny retrocedió al verlo. El Riddle que estaba a unos metros no había abierto la boca para hablar. Su voz vino desde el fondo de su cabeza. Como si se comunicara con ella mediante el pensamiento.

_Veo que ya no eres una niña._

Tom sonrió de lado y se acercó más.

—Aléjate de mí —soltó ella con todo el valor que pudo reunir en ese momento. Riddle sonrió más ampliamente.

—Al final te has vuelto más fuerte —sentenció complacido.

_Tal y como te enseñé que debías ser._

La oscuridad llegó de repente y Ginny no escuchó nada más.

Abrió los ojos respirando agitadamente, asustada. Miró alrededor tratando de verlo, pero él no estaba ahí. Por supuesto que no, se dijo aliviada, solamente había sido un sueño. Uno demasiado vívido. Solía tener pesadillas con Riddle, pero todas eran repeticiones de lo que había sucedido en su primer año. La que acababa de tener era nueva. Con cierta inquietud movió la mano buscando el medallón y lo encontró bajo la almohada. Podía ser una simple coincidencia, pero quizás dormiría mejor sin el objeto. Tal vez al día siguiente debería devolverlo a su lugar.

Cuando despertó en la mañana, Ginny no recordó nada referente al sueño que había tenido y por ello no regresó el medallón a su sitio, sino que volvió a colocárselo en el bolsillo durante el resto del día. Extrañamente, la hacía sentir bien.

-o-

Unos días más tarde encontró a Kreacher poniendo patas arriba el salón de dibujo, refunfuñando en voz baja mientras vaciaba los cajones de una cómoda y tiraba por los aires los objetos de la estantería. Ginny vio volar hojas de Una Genealogía Mágica y el cofre que había contenido al medallón acababa de estrellarse sonoramente contra el suelo tras ser sacudido desesperadamente por el elfo.

Desde la puerta, Ginny observó atónita a Kreacher, pensando en lo que debería hacer. ¿Por qué a él le importaba tanto el medallón? El elfo no dejaba de repetir en susurros que había fallado a su amo y parecía realmente preocupado. Sintió un atisbo de lástima por él y metió la mano al bolsillo para devolver el guardapelo, pero Sirius apareció a su lado y Ginny cambió de opinión.

—¿Qué ocurre ahí dentro, Ginny? —le preguntó echando un vistazo a la habitación. Cuando vio lo que el elfo hacía entró rápidamente— ¿Pero qué demonios haces, Kreacher? ¡Sal de aquí! Esta habitación ya estaba limpia.

Pero Kreacher hizo caso omiso y siguió buscando. Ginny, sintiéndose ciertamente culpable, decidió abandonar el lugar. No comprendía la razón por la que se negaba a devolver el guardapelo si jamás había sido amiga de lo ajeno. Solo que por alguna extraña razón no era capaz de desprenderse de él. De alguna manera lo sentía suyo, como si le hubiera pertenecido en alguna vida anterior.

Por ello calló.

Y mientras todos hablaban de las reuniones y de los planes que tenían respecto a Harry, Ginny no dejaba de toquetear inconscientemente el viejo medallón guardado en su bolsillo. Volcaba toda su atención en oír como los miembros de la Orden se habían organizado para proteger a Harry y cómo tenían planeado llevarlo a King's Cross al finalizar agosto. Pero el repentino ataque de los dementores lo había cambiado todo. Pronto, todos se encontraron yendo y viniendo de Grimmauld Place hablando de la expulsión de Harry de Hogwarts y de su audiencia en el Ministerio.

E inexplicablemente, Ginny permanecía ausente. Hablaba y se mostraba preocupada, pero había algo muy en el fondo de ella que le decía que sinceramente le daba igual lo que ocurría. Segundos después se sentía avergonzada de solo pensarlo y se daba cuenta que realmente le preocupaba la suerte de Harry. Y por eso no entendía lo que le ocurría.

Durante las noches tenía vívidos sueños en los que Riddle volvía. Lo veía entre una misteriosa niebla o simplemente escuchaba su voz. Frases susurradas en su mente aparecían haciéndole sentir escalofríos. Y muchas veces él le decía las respuestas a las preguntas que durante el día la atormentaban, como el hecho de que una parte de ella no se preocupara por Harry.

_Simplemente tienes cierto resentimiento hacia él por no quererte de la manera que has deseado desde que lo conoces._

No era cierto. Como siempre, Riddle le mentía. Ella ya había olvidado a Harry y no albergaba resentimiento alguno. Entonces Tom se reía suavemente y ella comprendía que él lo sabía todo de ella.

Pero al día siguiente, una vez más, olvidaba a Tom y sus extrañas pesadillas.


	2. Chapter 2

**El Medallón**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_Eres fuerte, Ginny. Eres demasiado para él._

Ginny abrió los ojos repentinamente. Se hallaba en su cama. No podían ser más de las tres de la madrugada y volvía a tener sueños con Riddle. Cada noche era lo mismo. Ella y Tom en medio de la nada, rodeados por una niebla misteriosa, mirándose fijamente mientras sus palabras retumbaban en su cerebro. Y aunque había tratado de luchar enfrentándose a él, no lograba nada. Él no le hablaba con desprecio por lo que había acaecido años atrás, sino que se limitaba a recordarle sus conversaciones pasadas o decirle lo mucho que ella había cambiado. Trató de escapar, de hallar una salida, incluso intentó darle una bofetada, pero su mano había traspasado el rostro de Riddle.

_No puedes dañar a un recuerdo._

La joven se acurrucó en su cama y se tapó los oídos como una niña pequeña, rogando por dejar de escuchar la voz de Riddle. Pero él se reía. Simplemente reía.

Había tratado de permanecer en vela para no tener que soñar con él, pero Riddle encontraba la manera de atormentarla incluso estando despierta. Curiosamente, no escuchaba su voz de día y cuando despertaba olvidaba por completo lo que había ocurrido.

Pero mientras los días transcurrían, retazos de lo que pasaba por las noches aparecían en su mente, confundiéndola, preguntándose qué era lo que sucedía.

—¿Quién eres realmente? —le había preguntado una noche en sueños. No era exactamente el Riddle que recordaba de la Cámara de los Secretos. Había algo distinto en él. Parecía un poco más mayor, pero no podía estar muy segura, habían pasado años y no podía fiarse de sus recuerdos.

Él sonrió maliciosamente.

—Eso lo sabes muy bien —le dijo al final.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes todo sobre mí? —le preguntó casi con temor— Hay muchas cosas que no escribí en el diario, que no te he contado.

—Tu mente es un libro abierto para mí, Ginny. Sé todos tus secretos —le respondió acercándose a ella lentamente—. Conozco tus miedos.

La espesa niebla volvía a cubrirlos y ella no podía ver más a Tom. Y todo desaparecía, dejándola a ella con una profunda sensación de incertidumbre.

-o-

La noche de la llegada de Harry, Ginny se encontraba en su habitación mirando por la ventana. No dejaba de pensar en lo que le estaba ocurriendo, mientras sostenía entre sus manos el antiguo medallón. Los sueños con Riddle se habían convertido en algo común en su vida desde que había confiado en el diario. No la atormentaban cada noche, pero de vez en cuando volvían. Sin embargo ahora, desde que tenía el guardapelo en su poder, los sueños se habían vuelto constantes. Y esto la asustaba. ¿Qué relación podría tener un viejo medallón de los Black con Riddle? Podría ser simplemente que su cerebro traumatizado le estuviera jugando malas pasadas.

Ginny suspiró, cansada. Se levantó y decidió bajar a por un poco de jugo de calabaza antes de que empezaran a venir los miembros de la Orden para su reunión.

Con el vaso en las manos abandonó la cocina y se encontró con Sirius en el pasillo. Quizás no era un buen momento, pero probablemente no habría otra oportunidad. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie se hallaba cerca, en especial su madre.

—Sirius, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro —se detuvo frente a ella—, pregunta lo que quieras.

—Quizás me estoy metiendo en algo que no me incumbe, pero al estar aquí no puedo evitar preguntarme si tu familia ha tenido algo que ver con los Mortífagos —pensó en mencionar directamente a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero luego creyó que no sería una buena idea.

Temió haberse metido en mal terreno. Sirius frunció el ceño y miró un punto fijo en la pared.

—Bueno, diría que fueron cortados con las mimas tijeras, como dirían los muggles —soltó una carcajada amarga. Ginny no supo si él estaba bromeando o no—. Pero no, no tuvieron nada que ver. Excepto mi hermano Regulus, quien se unió a ellos y terminó siendo asesinado por sus _compañeros_.

La voz de Sirius perdió un poco de su calidez y el mago volvió a fruncir el ceño sin mirar a Ginny.

—Lo siento… —susurró, incómoda.

—Descuida, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo —se encogió de hombros y continuó por el pasillo. Ginny no estaba segura, pero le pareció ver un matiz sombrío en los ojos de Sirius.

Ginny no dijo nada más mientras el mago se alejaba. Regresó a su habitación y una vez más se acercó a la ventana, observando distraídamente el exterior mientras tomaba el jugo a pequeños sorbos. No supo el tiempo que permaneció casi inmóvil mirando fijamente el cristal, solo le dio cuenta de que una especie de hechizo se rompió en cuanto oyó unos gritos. Aguzó el oído y trató de entender lo que sucedía, pero tras unos segundos dejó el vaso vacío en la mesita de noche y salió al pasillo tratando de encontrar la fuente del escándalo. No tardó mucho en reconocer la voz de Harry y adivinar que se encontraba en la habitación de Ron.

Algo pequeño y profundo, casi oculto, saltó al escuchar la furiosa voz del chico, pero algo más fuerte se agitó con rabia en su interior. Sin comprender lo que le ocurría, Ginny agitó la cabeza imperceptiblemente tratando de disipar el repentino enfado que sentía. Se aproximó hasta la puerta de la habitación y escuchó con atención. De nuevo sintió en el pecho una punzada de ira al entender las palabras que gritaba Harry y, sin preocuparse por llamar a la puerta, irrumpió en la estancia ocasionando que todos se callaran y la miraran.

—Ginny — dijo Ron con cierto alivio, como si agradeciera que Harry hubiera dejado de gritar.

—Hola —saludó Ginny—. Escuché tu voz, Harry, y quise venir a saludarte.

—Hola, Ginny.

Un corto y tenso silencio envolvió el lugar. Ginny notó que el enfado del joven no menguaba.

_Ni siquiera tu presencia parece mejorar su humor._

Ginny soltó un respingo al escuchar a Riddle. Miró con cierta alarma a los demás, pero nadie quitaba la vista de la pared. No, nadie lo escucharía. Él estaba dentro de su cabeza.

_Te gustaría que te recibiera con una sonrisa, ¿verdad, Ginny?_

Hermione suspiró y bajó la vista a sus manos llenas de profundos picotazos hechos por Hedwig. A Ginny le pareció que trataba de decir algo, pero al final movió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la pared.

_Ya te lo dije, Ginny, él no te merece._

Ron empezó a balancearse sobre los talones sin dejar de observar el techo, nervioso. Harry, en cambio, permanecía inmóvil mirando a la nada. Hedwig lo miraba con recelo.

_Complejo de héroe. Eso es lo que tiene. ¿No te parece absurdo? Es ridículo._

Nadie notaba su repentina agitación. Y si la notaron creyeron que era por lo que estaba ocurriendo con Harry. ¿Por qué tendrían que imaginar que Riddle estaría susurrándole cosas al oído?

Ya no era una niña siguiendo las instrucciones de Riddle como una marioneta, sin importar si estaba o no de acuerdo. Pero una vez más se sentía inclinada a creerle. Descubrió no sin cierta incomodidad que la voz de Riddle era la voz de su subconsciente, que le decía todo lo que alguna vez pensó y lo que realmente sentía en su interior.

—Te noto molesto, Harry —soltó Ginny sin pensarlo demasiado. El chico se removió, incómodo, y se limitó a mirar con interés un punto fijo en la pared opuesta—. Realmente no deberías.

Logró que la mirara.

—¿Qué no debería? —preguntó entre enfadado e incrédulo— Fui atacado por dementores, Ginny. Dumbledore me tenía vigilado y aun así pasó. Por semanas no supe nada y ahora esto…

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —interrumpió Ginny con un gesto de impaciencia— ¿Te estás escuchando? Deja ya de ser tan melodramático.

Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Hermione parpadeó asombrada y Ron la miró con la boca abierta. Por una milésima de segundo se arrepintió por decir eso. Incluso ella estaba sorprendida por haberlo dicho.

—¿Melodramático? —repitió Harry como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír.

_Adelante, di lo que llevas pensando todo este tiempo._

—Sí, Harry. Comprende de una vez que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor. Todo lo que sucede no tiene que ver contigo —dijo fríamente.

Casi sintió saltar al guardapelo en su bolsillo al hablar. Y por un segundo la loca idea de que estuviera dándole ánimos apareció en su mente. Sintió cierta satisfacción al ver los rostros anonadados de los tres, en especial el de Harry, y salió de la habitación sin volver a mirar a nadie.

Y curiosamente, tras cerrar la puerta, se sintió como si un inmenso peso se le hubiera caído de encima.

-o-

La presencia de Sirius fue lo único que mejoró el humor de Harry.

Aunque los demás no lo notaran, la tensión entre el chico y Ginny era perceptible. Hermione los miraba a ambos, incómoda, tratando de limar las asperezas con comentarios bienintencionados que no parecían funcionar.

Aquella noche, Ginny no disfrutó de la cena como siempre. Ni siquiera rio ante la nariz de cerdo que ponía Tonks para animar la velada e incluso tuvo que reprimir las ganas de rodar los ojos ante la transformación de su cabello del rosa chillón al verde.

_Esto es patético._

Mientras los demás hablaban sobre diversos temas, Ginny permanecía en silencio. Últimamente era muy común que estuviera largas horas con la mente en blanco e inmóvil, como si fuera una muñeca en un estante. Y lo único que logró que saliera de su trance fue escuchar a Sirius mencionar a Voldemort. Giró la cabeza y observó al mago quien miraba a Harry. Segundos después se había armado una discusión entre su madre y Sirius sobre lo que Harry debía o no saber.

Cuando Molly envió a todos a la cama, Ginny no pudo evitar protestar. Y no paró de despotricar mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, siendo la única que había sido obligada a retirarse. Y a pesar de que sabía que podría pedirle a Hermione que le contara todo cuando subiera, no podía evitar sentirse sumamente furiosa.

—Mamá, no soy una niña —replicó mirando a su madre que había subido junto a ella para asegurarse que no se quedaba escuchando tras la puerta—, no puedes impedir que sepa lo que está pasando.

—Eres demasiado joven —sentenció Molly negando con la cabeza.

—Hermione tiene casi mi edad y está oyéndolo todo —refutó testarudamente—. Un par de años menos no me hacen una niña.

—Sin discusiones —dijo severamente antes de cerrar la puerta.

_Incomprendida. Ni siquiera tu propia familia es capaz de entenderte._

—¡Cállate! —susurró desesperada cubriéndose los oídos con las manos— Por Merlín, ¡cállate! Vas a volverme loca.

Podía oír la voz de Riddle reírse de su repentino ataque de histeria.

_No tienes por qué enfadarte con la única persona que es capaz de comprenderte._

-o-

Ginny se había vuelto más irritable durante los últimos días. Riddle no había parado de demostrar su disgusto ante Harry susurrando frases crueles. Ginny trataba de ignorarlo, pero era un fastidio escuchar una voz a parte de la suya. Temió que estuviera volviéndose loca.

Una noche, tres días después de la llegada de Harry, Ginny permanecía sola en su habitación. Hermione aún no había vuelto pues se la pasaba con Ron y Harry, conversando en susurros casi todo el día, tratando de limpiar juntos la misma área de la casa.

El sueño ya la estaba venciendo, de modo que dejó el libro que había estado leyendo y se acomodó en la cama. Sintió que sumergía en un profundo pozo y quiso abandonarse, pero _él_ apareció de nuevo en su mente.

_Necesito que hagas algo por mí, Ginny._

No, no haría nada por él. Ya la había poseído una vez, no volvería a confiar en él de nuevo.

_Las cosas pronto cambiarán. Y te conviene estar de mi lado. Si me ayudas, todos los que quieras estarán a salvo. Te lo prometo, Ginny._

No, él mentía. Sabía perfectamente que las promesas no significaban nada para Tom Riddle.

_Eso no es cierto._

Ginny pensó en lo que Hermione le contó y en lo que pudieron escuchar con las orejas extensibles. Voldemort estaba reuniendo más seguidores y de nuevo habría una guerra. Solo quería que su familia estuviera a salvo. Y si tenía que hacer un trato con Tom Riddle para lograrlo, lo haría.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó con decisión.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

_Abre el guardapelo._

—¿Cómo? No he podido hacerlo desde que lo encontré —contestó confusa.

_De la misma manera en la que abriste la Cámara de los Secretos._

—No fui yo realmente…

_Pero conoces lo que tienes que decir._

Ginny tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que jamás había olvidado la única palabra que conocía en pársel. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y cogió el medallón. A la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana lo observó con detenimiento y trató de abrirlo de nuevo, pero seguía estando sellado.

_Dilo._

—_Ábrete._


End file.
